


Cosas que aprender

by RioluZX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, MitsuBoru, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: De entre todas las cosas en las que se puede clasificar a Mitsuki, normal no es una de ellas, menos aun con su personalidad curiosa y su falta de sutileza al tratar ciertos temas, sin embargo, cuando decide consultar con sus amigos una duda reciente sobre su ser, quedara en manos de Boruto explicarle algunas cosas, entre esas.....su cuerpo





	Cosas que aprender

Cosas que aprender

La vida en la aldea de la hoja podía considerarse como un algo tranquilo, para cada situación emergente o problemática estaban los shinobi, jóvenes y adultos que se habían preparado para usar sus habilidades en ayuda de otros que no tenían, cumplir misiones, proteger, hacer encargos simples, todo eso era parte de la vida de ser un ninja, esas emociones eran las que disfrutaba el hijo del séptimo Hokage, la adrenalina, la sensación de riesgo, el descubrimiento de más cosas a su alrededor, los misterios de ese mundo que ponía a prueba siempre a su persona y el las afrontaba manteniendo sus ideales e incluso creciendo en algunos sentidos, más sin embargo de entre todas las cosas para las que Boruto Uzumaki pudo haberse preparado mentalmente, ninguna pudo protegerlo de unas simples palabras que llegaron a sus oídos un día cualquiera.

"¿Que es la masturbación?"

Durante toda su joven vida Boruto nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado como en el momento que su mejor amigo pregunto eso, agradecía no estar bebiendo algo pues lo habría escupido, maldecía que de entre todos los lugares posibles, esa platica fuera dada en su lugar favorito, el puesto de hamburguesas donde todos siempre se juntaban, peor aún, era cuando no solo estaban ellos dos, sino también la hija de su sensei, los miembros del equipo de Shikadai e Iwabe los cuales tras escuchar eso se miraron entre sí, todos asintieron en una conclusión mutua ante la pregunta.

-Recordé que teníamos entrenamiento de equipo-se adelantó Shikadai haciendo una señal a sus compañeros.

-Yo prometí entrenar con Denki- añadió casi al instante Iwabe tomando al más bajo del brazo.

-Yo tengo cosas de chicas que hacer-añadió Sarada mientras se levantaba de su puesto, en menos de unos cuantos segundos todos sus compañeros se habían escapado del puesto de comidas, el único que se quedó en su lugar fue Boruto el cual recién había procesado todo y cayendo en cuenta que lo dejaron a su suerte con tan pregunta.

-¿Dije algo malo?-cuestiono Mitsuki inclinando la cabeza confundido de la reacción de todos.

-¡Por supuesto que si ttebasa!-grito sintiendo como sus orejas estaban enrojeciendo por aquellas palabras, ver como este lucia confundido en vez de aliviarlo solo hizo que apretara más los dientes-¿No sientes vergüenza?-gruño claramente molesto de su actitud tan descarada.

-Si tengo una duda, ¿no es normal preguntársela a mis compañeros?-cuestiono a lo que el rubio suspiro en busca de calmarse.

-Pues sí, pero esos temas solo los puedes atender con gente cercana-bufo cruzado de brazos mientras aprovechaba que todos se fueron para comerse la hamburguesa de Sarada.

-Mmm-murmuro este viendo al rubio unos momentos y sonrió-Boruto, ¿qué es la masturbación?-pregunto nuevamente haciendo que este se atragantara con su comida y se diera golpes en el pecho.

-¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí ttebasa?!-grito nuevamente alterado por tal pregunta y volteaba la mirada esperando nadie más lo escuchara.

-Dijiste que le preguntara a mis personas cercanas-respondió con calma mientras este abría la boca para replicar-Tu eres mi sol, eres mi amigo más cercano-siguió hablando provocando que el rubio desviara la mirada.

-Bueno-murmuro rascándose la mejilla algo halagado de tales palabras-Es......es algo que haces con tu-gimoteo mientras sentía la temperatura comenzar a recorrer su rostro al tener que tratar un tema tan íntimo.

-¿Boruto?-cuestiono confuso y acercando su mano al rostro de este.

-¡Ahhh!-grito con fuerza y eso fue suficiente para levantarse-¡Este no es un lugar para hablar de eso ttebasa!-gruño mientras comenzaba a recoger toda la comida que podía dispuesto a irse.

-Lamento que te haya molestado-murmuro Mitsuki y esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener al rubio en su lugar-No insistiré con el tema-añadió mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, Boruto detuvo su huida y volvió a sentarse, no dijo nada y jugo con sus dedos bajo la mesa y soltó un suspiro.

-Puedo-llamo su atención sintiendo los ojos dorados de este sobre el-Puedo explicarte......en un lugar más privado-comenzó a decir mientras 

-¿Cómo cuál?-aun cuando el peli azul sonreía de modo calmado el rubio podía ver que estaba emocionado.

-Tu casa-bufo mientras se regañaba a si mismo mentalmente por acceder-Iré a tu casa esta noche y te explicare-añadió mientras mordía molesto una hamburguesa queriendo terminar su almuerzo sin más sorpresas.

-Gracias-

-Oye, ¿por qué estás tan feliz ttebasa?-

-Creo que es la primera vez que iras a mi casa-explico a lo que el rubio asintió aun confundido-Eso hacen los amigos ¿verdad?-siguió hablando y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era lo que lo hacía feliz.

-Si.....pero-dijo alzando su dedo para llamar su atención-Lo que haremos será cosa de una vez, un secreto de amigos, así que si le dices a alguien no lo seremos más ttebasa-le advirtió de modo serio esperando con toda su alma que nadie se llegara a enterar.

-Está bien-asintió este mientras volvía a comer, conforme los minutos pasaron Boruto cayó en cuenta de a cuanto se había comprometido, ni siquiera tuvo estomago para terminar lo que le quedaba de comida.

El viaje a casa fue más corto de lo que había esperado, habían quedado en cierta hora de la noche, sin embargo a cada paso que daba sentía que se había cavado su propia tumba, es decir, una cosa era pelear, reír, comer y divertirse al lado de Mitsuki, pero enseñarle para que servía su pene además de orinar era algo totalmente.......¿loco?, ¿desquiciado?, Boruto no encontraba la palabra para poder describirlo correctamente, sin embargo él era un hombre de palabra, le gustara o no se había comprometido y nunca se echaba para atrás, no importaba si moría de vergüenza esa noche, el cumpliría.

-"¿En qué problema me metí ttebasa?"-no pudo evitar ese pensamiento cuando entro a su casa, se quitó sus zapatos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Boruto-la voz de su madre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad notando que llevaba una bolsa vacía-Bienvenido, íbamos a ir a comprar por si quieres acompañarnos-sonrió ella mientras Himawari estaba al lado.

-Ahhh no gracias-negó mientras se rascaba la nuca algo incómodo -Por cierto, me quedare a dormir en casa de Mitsuki, cosa de que quiere que le enseñe algo-menciono queriendo evitar meterse en problemas por no avisarle a su madre.

-¿Que le vas a enseñar hermano?-cuestiono la pequeña curiosa mientras el rubio se sonrojaba levemente por tales palabras.

-S-Son cosas de ninjas ttebasa-invento intentando mostrarse seguro a lo que ella hizo puchero con sus mejillas-Puedo ¿verdad?-cuestiono viendo a su madre juntando sus manos a modo de súplica.

-Claro, pero avísale a tu padre también- asintió ella mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija la cual le saco la lengua molesta por su trabajo-Volveremos en un rato, no olvides tomar un baño antes de salir y no le causes problemas-le pidió ella mientras el rubio forzando una sonrisa solamente asentía.

-"El me los está causando a mi"- pensó moviendo su mano a modo de despedida, una vez la puerta se cerró soltó un suspiro, miro el reloj de la pared y para su mala suerte era más tarde de lo que creía, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se quedó en medio del pasillo, si iba a dar una explicación sexual necesitaría algo para respaldarlo, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Mitsuki las explicaciones biológicas y eso, se quedó mirando la habitación de sus padres y respiro profundo -Ok, veamos que puedo encontrar-susurro revisando su alrededor.

Paso 30 minutos revisando cada rincón sin encontrar nada de material adulto como para explicarle a Mitsuki que era la masturbación, soltó un suspiro, honestamente era un alivio ver que sus padres no tenían tales cosas, salió de la habitación pero esta vez se enfocó en el estudio de su padre, la puerta tenia seguro, como todo un ninja simplemente salió de casa y dando un salto se coló por la ventana de esa habitación, lo único que encontraba eran a aburridos papeles de la oficina del Hokage, un infantil dibujo que decía "Sasuke teme" donde su maestro estaba rayado, estaba por darse por vencido hasta que al caminar por el suelo escucho un ruido raro, bajo la mirada, piso nuevamente la zona y noto que una tabla sonaba diferente a las otras, moviéndola curioso noto una bolsa negra y al sacarla todo su rostro enrojeció.

-"Viejo pervertido"-gruño por como en la portada había una joven con unos senos bastante enormes en una coqueta posición, al separarlas noto que varias de esas eran tanto viejas como nuevas, pensando en cómo lo chantajearía después simplemente las tomo todas y se las llevó a su habitación.

Reunió varias cosas en su mochila además de las revistas, si iba a estar la noche con Mitsuki al menos la pasarían bien después de la incómoda explicación, puso sus juegos, algo de ropa, se dio un baño asegurándose de estar bastante limpio y por ultimo lleno el espacio que quedaba con golosinas. Su madre había llegado a los pocos minutos de haber empacado, tras cenar con ella y su hermanita se despidió viendo que eran las 9 de la noche, iba un poco justo con el tiempo pero la ventaja de ser un ninja era la velocidad, para los 10 minutos había llegado al apartamento de Mitsuki, la puerta se había abierto y su pálido amigo lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo que vives solo, pero ¿no crees que es muy pequeño?-murmuro Boruto por como aquel lugar solamente consistía en una habitación que era donde había una cama y una mesa de noche, un ropero, un baño, una pequeña cocina en la esquina y un balcón con un gran ventanal.

-¿Para qué necesitaría más espacio?-cuestiono mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ahhh-murmuro sin saber que responder ante eso, volteo la mirada alrededor, Mitsuki ni siquiera tenía televisión, habían unos cuantos libros alrededor pero seguro le daría flojera leerlos, sin duda alguna su amigo era alguien muy sencillo -"Aunque no me sorprende ttebasa "-pensó soltando un suspiro y se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

-¿No te gusta donde vivo?-

-No, no es eso-dijo moviendo los brazos apresurado para no llegar a generar un mal entendido-Es solo que, bueno, tal vez este lugar pueda lucir algo triste-intento excusarse a lo que este sonrió.

-Estas tu aquí, solo saber eso me hace feliz-explicó mientras el rubio se quedaba en silencio, bajo la mirada sin poder evitar sonrojarse por sentirse apreciado de tal manera, miro de reojo las fotografías en la mesa de noche y se enfocó en la suya.

-Bueno, en ese caso algún día nos tomaremos una fotografía juntos-menciono mientras se quitaba su mochila-Eso seguro animaría mas este lugar ttebasa-dijo con una amplia sonrisa a lo cual este asintió feliz.

-Trajiste muchas cosas-murmuro viendo curioso como este iba sacando las cosas y las dejaba en el suelo.

-Pues claro, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?-cuestiono enseñándole su consola de videojuegos.

-¿No ibas a explicarme que era la masturbación?-cuestión a lo que la ceja del rubio tembló, honestamente esperaba que él lo hubiera olvidado para ese momento.

-Okey, mira esto ttebasa-dijo sacando esa bolsa negra del estudio de su padre, la abrió y desparramo todas las revistas en el suelo algo abochornado por como unas mostraban más de la cuenta.

-Mmm son muchas, ¿de dónde las sacaste?-cuestiono mientras tomaba una y comenzaba a hojearla.

-Las encontré en la oficina del viejo, ese pervertido-bufo sintiendo su cuerpo arder de vergüenza mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna que le ayudara a explicar de modo más fácil.

-Has estado sonrojado todo este tiempo, ¿te sientes mal?-cuestiono Mitsuki acercándose a él para tocar su frente.

-"Claro que si imbécil, debo enseñar a masturbarte ttebasa "-pensó molesto de pasar por tal experiencia, sin embargo mirando la actitud tan calmada de su amigo simplemente no podía enojarse realmente, después de todo él sabía que no era alguien normal, más bien, no tenía a alguien que le hubiera enseñado tales cosas como la vergüenza o controlar su lengua.

-¿Boruto?-sentir la mirada algo preocupado y curiosa del peli azul sobre él lo hizo sonreír, se le hacía algo tierno incluso que él no supiera de esas cosas, que de entre todas las personas fuera el a quien recurriera para tales dudas, para Boruto eso era un gran nivel de confianza, él se sentía igual y por ello le hacía feliz haber accedido, a final de cuentas, pasara lo que pasara ambos serían más cercanos después de esto.

-Escucha, esto solamente lo hago porque somos mejores amigos-bufo de brazos cruzados mientras el peli azul asentía con una sonrisa-Quítate la ropa-indico mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Uh?-

-¡No me hagas repetirlo ttebasa!-grito apuntándole con su dedo, el más pálido se encogió de hombros y lo hizo, primero fue su yutaka, después su playera negra y cuando quedo con el pecho descubierto Boruto sintió que se le secaba la garganta, los pantalones cayeron y con eso su corazón latía mas rápido.

-¿También esto?-cuestiono Mitsuki sujetando su calzoncillo a lo que el rubio asintió repetidamente, para Mitsuki no era algo extraño, después de todo el había venido a este mundo desnudo, sujetando el elástico deslizo la última tela por sus piernas quedando descubierto ante su amigo-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto mientras notaba el rostro enrojecido del rubio.

-B-Bueno-murmuro desviando la mirada, aun así sus ojos rodaba para fijarse en el pene de su mejor amigo, trago con algo de fuerza pues no esperaba tal tamaño, no era diferente a cualquier hombre, solo que quizás Orochimaru había puesto más atención en esa zona-Tócalo con tu mano-fue lo que dijo señalando con su dedo.

El mas pálido obedeció masajeando su intimidad, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con sus dedos desde la punta hasta la base, llegando a rozar sus bolas mientras Boruto sentía que se le saldría el corazón, por más que quisiera no podía apartar la mirada, la curiosidad era más grande al querer averiguar qué tamaño tendría al estar erecto.

-No ocurre nada-murmuro Mitsuki torciendo la boca algo pensar que había algo mal con el-¿Puedes enseñarme cómo?-le pidió haciendo reaccionar al rubio que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Boruto trago con algo de fuerza por tal petición, respiro profundo y la chaqueta se deslizo de por sus brazos, su playera la acompaño y sintió algo de frio en su pecho, sus pezones endurecieron por tal sensación, al quitarse los pantalones sintió que no podría con mas, Mitsuki lo había estado observando en cada momento, como resultado de ello y el hecho de haberlo visto tocándose había provocado que se formara un bulto en sus boxers, una zona se veía húmeda en señal de excitación y le avergonzaba tener que admitir que la causa había sido ver a su amigo manosearse.

-¿Te gusta el rosado?-cuestiono Mitsuki sin poder apartar la mirada de la ropa interior del rubio.

-Cállate-gruño molesto mientras desviaba la mirada, sujeto el elástico de la prenda y cerrando los ojos la deslizo hasta sus rodillas, sintió su pene rebotar al quedar libre, estando erecto y apuntando hacia su abdomen siendo algo de interés para el otro -A-Asi deberías estar ttebasa- susurro señalando con su dedo sonrojado. 

-Mmm-Mitsuki se acercó un poco para observarlo detenidamente, sin alejarse comenzó a tocar el suyo, notando como el del rubio solía palpitar de vez en cuando, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, un leve tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas y su anatomía comenzó a reaccionar -B-Boruto-gimoteo sin detener su mano mientras el rubio veía atentamente como crecía aquella hombría.

-Sí, así-susurro mientras su mirada azulada no se apartaba del mas pálido, viendo como movía su mano más y más rápido hasta que su verga se encontró totalmente rígida -Wow-susurro ante el tamaño que este tenía, no dudaba en que lo superaba pero lejos de molestarlo hizo que tocara su propia erección.

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono Mitsuki deteniéndose, viendo agitado su pene palpitando y sintiendo sus bolas algo pesadas, Boruto sonrió, se quitó totalmente sus boxers y se sentó a los pies de la cama indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

-Bueno......puedes mirar las revistas mientras te tocas así ttebasa-murmuro mientras tomaba una al azar y la abría, fingiendo verla pues la verdad no podía quitar la vista de su amigo a su lado-Solo, sigue tocándote-le explico mientras movía su mano sobre su propia erección que le dolía al no recibir atención.

Durante los siguientes minutos solamente se escuchaban leves jadeos entre ambos, ninguno hablaba, Boruto tenía una revista abierta frente a él, más sin embargo ignoraba a la chica en esta, su mirada estaba solamente en el pene erecto de Mitsuki, el peli azul ni siquiera tenía una revista, la única imagen que necesitaba para mantener su excitación era el mismo rubio a su lado, finalmente unos gemidos más agudos salían de la garganta del Uzumaki, unos que hicieron al más pálido comenzar a expulsar un líquido transparente de la punta de su miembro.

-Estas gimiendo mucho-susurro Mitsuki mientras las mejillas del rubio ardieron más por aquel detalle.

-¿T-Te molesta?-pregunto mientras movía su mano mas rápido, no creía poder detenerse al llegar a ese punto y con su mano libre masajeo sus bolas buscando un mayor estimulo.

-Me gusta-respondió a lo que el rubio sentía como su miembro palpitaba más fuerte y chorreaba a cada segundo-Boruto.....siento que me voy a orinar-susurro Mitsuki y esas palabras hicieron al rubio relamerse los labios, sabiendo que sería su primer orgasmo y el seria testigo de eso.

-Déjalo salir......solo......solo.....¡¡¡ahhh!!!-gimió con fuerza, su voz se agudizo y entonces eyaculo finalmente, encorvando su espalda expulso su semen sin control tanto en su muslo como su abdomen, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la placentera sensación y dándole una imagen tan erótica al peli azul que lo hizo alcanzar su límite.

-¡¡Mmm!!-Mitsuki mordió su labio con algo de fuerza, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban y finalmente se relajaban cuando expulso esa sustancia blanca, cerrando uno de sus ojos por la fuerte sensación no dejo de mover su mano, dejo salir hasta la última gota y finalmente soltó un gemido de alivio-¿Q-Que fue eso?-pregunto mientras veía su mano manchada de líquido blanco.

-Un orgasmo-respondió Boruto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su miembro flácido en paz-Pasa cuando te masturbas ttebasa-explico mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama aun con la agradable sensación en su cuerpo.

-Se sintió bien-susurro Mitsuki mientras revisaba su pene, notando como poco a poco se iba calmando y con ello se hacía más pequeño -¿Es normal eso?-cuestiono viendo al otro que sonrojado asintió.

-Sí, la verdad yo lo llego a hacer hasta 3 veces-admitió el algo apenado mientras observaba su mano bañada en su semilla masculina -Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ¿tienes pañuelos?-le pregunto aliviado de haber pasado la parte vergonzosa de la noche y apenado de haberlo disfrutado.

-Dame un momento-indico mientras se levantaba para ir al baño por algo de papel higiénico.

Una vez ambos se limpiaron ninguno se molestó en volver a ponerse ropa, a final de cuentas ya habían visto todo del otro, no tenían nada que ocultar pero aun así Boruto tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, se encontraba tendido de espaldas en la cama de su amigo con su videojuegos, gruñendo al ir perdiendo mientras el peli azul revisaba las revistas, entre más mujeres veía menos interés mostraba, fue sino hasta que otro tipo de revistas captaron su atención que se mostró realmente interesado.

-Oh vamos-se quejó molesto al perder, sintió un silencio formarse en la zona, su corazón le latió algo apresurado, se sentía observado, como si fuera una presa a punto de ser devorada, desvió la mirada al más pálido notando que tenía la mirada en el -¿Q-Que miras?-murmuro algo nervioso mientras usaba una de sus manos para cubrir su trasero, comprobando con eso que este realmente estaba mirando esa parte.

-Quiero intentar algo-respondió mientras subía a la cama con él, acercándose y sujetando las piernas de este para alzarlas.

-M-Mitsuki-tartamudeo sonrojado por lo que hacía, noto como este bajaba más la mirada e introducía sus dedos en su boca -¡Espera!, ¡¿qué haces ttebasa?!-grito sintiendo como estos se ubicaban entre sus nalgas.

-Estimulación anal - explicó con toda calma mientras Boruto sentía que le daría un infarto por tales palabras.

-¡¿A-Anal?!-chillo sintiendo como los dos dígitos del peli azul se apoyaban en su entrada virgen y estrecha -¡¿De dónde aprendiste eso ttebasa?!-grito intentando desesperado mover sus piernas para evitarlo pero este lo tenía sujeto de tal manera que no podía cubrir su entrepierna.

-Está en la revista-señalo con toda calma mientras se la extendía, el rubio se la quitó queriendo corregirlo más sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver que era una revista porno gay-Estas también- añadió pasándole otros ejemplares.

-¡Mitsuki espera!, ¡esa no es la sección que debías leer ttebasa!-grito mientras sentía una presión, el más pálido empujo uno de sus dedos y entonces todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensó por la incómoda intrusión. 

-Estas muy apretado, no puedo moverlo bien-susurro mientras nuevamente sus mejillas enrojecían, sintiendo esas cálidas paredes anales envolviendo su digito hacia su ritmo cardíaco aumentar a cada momento.

-Imbécil....sácalo-gruño apretando las sabanas, sintió como lo retiraba y entonces volvió a introducirse, quiso gritar, quiso maldecir, darle un golpe pero se sentía paralizado por la extraña sensación.

-Debería estar....... ¿aquí?-murmuro viendo de reojo una revista, señalaba una zona en el recto humano, movió su dedo en un ángulo y las quejas de Boruto se detuvieron al sentir una descarga recorrerlo por completo.

-Ahhh-un gemido agudo escapo, apresurado se cubrió la boca pero era tarde, Mitsuki había interpretado eso como algo bueno y entonces un segundo dedo se comenzó a deslizar.

-Es ahí, se debe sentir muy bien-susurro mientras hacia presión, intentando estrechar la pequeña entrada anal del rubio que sentía sus piernas temblar.

-Tonto.....sácalos-gimoteo avergonzado, intentando no hacer mas de esos sonidos por los tactos en su zona interna y un segundo dedo ingreso-Mitsuki-llamo su nombre en un suplica, una de que se detuviera por como su mente y su cuerpo lo estaban traicionando.

-Se siente bien ¿verdad?, estas nuevamente erecto-susurro y Boruto espantado bajo la mirada comprobando que era verdad, tenía una erección bastante dura, cuando los dedos volvieron a tocar ese punto volvió a gemir y su miembro palpito de excitación-Ahora un tercero-susurro mientras empujaba otro digito, haciendo la entrada anal del rubio estrecharse aún más para recibirlo.

Boruto cerro sus ojos con fuerza, cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, su respiración se agitaba, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más, finalmente su voz escapo en gemidos de placer, la poca parte de él que estaba consciente le recriminaba, lo regañaba pues estaba disfrutando esto, estaba encontrando una sensación de éxtasis por ser tocado de tal manera, abrió uno de sus ojos, trago con algo de saliva viendo el pene erecto de Mitsuki, el también estaba afectado, él lo había afectado, lo había excitado y una presión más fuerte le hizo temblar.

-Mitsuki.......Mitsuki-llamo su nombre mientras separaba el mismo sus piernas, permitiendo que este se acomodara más, meció sus caderas con los movimientos de él, intentando guiarlo más profundo, sintiendo como este se acercaba aún más, sus pieles hicieron contacto, sus manos se movieron para apoyarse en los hombros de él, aferrarse mientras sentía un calor acumularse en su abdomen.

-Boruto, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto a lo que abrumado el rubio asintió repetidamente, sus miradas se encontraron, no estaban perdiendo detalles en las expresiones del otro, los dedos de Mitsuki se estiraron un poco más, volviendo a tocar ese punto que hacia su sol derretirse en agudos gemidos.

-Voy......voy a- gimió impulsando su cuerpo hacia él, el brazo libre de Mitsuki lo sujeto, acomodo sus piernas con las de este, sintió como las hombrías de ambos entraban en contacto y esa fricción fue el detonante final -¡¡¡Mitsuki!!!-grito su nombre ante una última presión, alcanzando nuevamente ese placentero momento de éxtasis y liberación, esta vez eyaculando entre sus cuerpos con tal fuerza que el primer chorro acabo en su pecho, el segundo mancho el abdomen de ambos mientras los restantes manchaban sus zonas pélvicas, viscosos chorros de semen 

-Vaya, esta vez soltaste más-murmuro el mas pálido notando como el otro temblaba y caía de espaldas, preocupado se acercó notando que estaba bien, sus pupilas lucían algo dilatadas por el placer, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras unas gotas de sudor caía por su frente, el peli azul se quedó apreciando esa imagen, su miembro endureciendo más por ello y podía concluir sin duda alguna que Boruto era alguien que lo excitaba.

-C-Con cuidado-gimoteo el rubio sintiendo como este alzaba una de sus piernas, el peli azul asintió moviendo sus dedos lentamente, sacándolos uno a uno para observar la entrada anal del rubio dilatada y contraerse al ya no tener estimulo-Mitsuki-el rubio llamo su nombre, teniendo en su mirada únicamente el miembro aun erecto del otro al no haberse liberado aun.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto notando como este gateaba hacia él, permaneció en su lugar notando una mirada suplicante, una que no había visto jamás y él lo cual le hizo tener un escalofrió-¿B-Boruto?-tartamudeo notando como se subía a sus piernas, con su mano recogió los chorros de su anterior orgasmo, la dirigió a su trasero y con este humedeció su entrada ligeramente.

-No digas nada-le pidió sabiendo que si lo pensaba podía arrepentirse de eso, más sin embargo otra parte de él lo deseaba, su cuerpo lo deseaba, esa inocencia, esa experiencia, el pene erecto de su mejor amigo y su virginidad, quería ser el quien tomara todo eso, ser quien le enseñara que era el placer y disfrutar de eso, no podía contenerlo más, sujeto la verga de Mitsuki y guiándola a su entrada anal, comenzó a descender-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-mordió sus labios al igual que cerraba sus ojos, la presión era fuerte, aun cuando esos dedos habían abierto su agujero eso seguía siendo difícil, respiro profundo, con ayuda de la gravedad dejo caer su peso, soltando un gemido cuando la punta ingreso en el.

-E-Esto es-susurro Mitsuki sin poder creer lo que estaban haciendo, podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su sol, su interior abriéndose con cada centímetro que se deslizaba y apretándose alrededor de su hombría, aceptándolo, guiándolo más y más profundo.

-"Es grande"-pensó mientras no podía evitar sentir que a cada segundo lo abría aún más, sus piernas le temblaron, estaba esforzándose mientras el sentimiento de la fricción era tan nuevo pero tan agradable que lo guiaba a seguir moviéndose-¡Oh dios!-grito con fuerza cuando al descender totalmente sintió las bolas del peli azul en sus nalgas, la punta estaba presionando una zona interna, una que lo hizo sacar la lengua mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que ocurría.

-Boruto.....estoy dentro de ti-gimió Mitsuki mientras podía observar que el rubio tenia nuevamente una erección y esta palpitaba ante el placer presente.

-No lo digas-gimoteo sonrojado aun cuando era verdad, podía sentirlo palpitando dentro de él, un sentimiento de orgullo le lleno al haberlo soportado y sintió unas manos acariciar su cadera -¿Q-Que haces?-tartamudeo temblando ante los más leves roces del otro.

-Quiero tocarte- explico mientras movía su mano de las caderas de este a su abdomen, su pecho y toco uno de los pezones endurecidos de este viendo como cerraba uno de sus ojos por ello-¿No puedo hacerlo?-cuestiono viendo expectante al rubio.

-......Si puedes- sonrió levemente tomando su mano, llevándola a su mejilla y la otra a su pecho -Tócame Mitsuki-susurro mientras se levantaba de su miembro, retirando la mitad de este antes de dejarse caer nuevamente, ambos soltaron un gemido por la intensa fricción, aquellos movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más repetidos a medida que Boruto se acostumbraba a la hombría de su amigo dentro de él, un sentimiento que pronto se volvió una necesidad montándolo cada vez más y más rápido.

-Estas muy apretado.......siento que me lo exprimirás -gemía Mitsuki sujetando sus caderas, ayudándolo con sus movimientos mientras sentía la necesidad de aumentar aquel ritmo, de unir sus cuerpos de un modo más intenso mientras el rubio se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Idiota-gruño con sus mejillas rojas por sus palabras, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su amigo, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de este, sintiendo como era el mismo Mitsuki quien lo movía de arriba a abajo, gruñidos de placer llegaban en sus orejas enrojecidas, el sonido de sus pieles chocando retumbaba en sus oídos, la verga de Mitsuki se deslizaba cada vez más fácil hasta introducirse más profundo en un movimiento-W-Wow-gimoteo cuando termino contra la cama, observo al peli azul colocarse sobre el sin salir de su interior queriendo tomar dominancia en el acto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto a lo que este sonriendo sonrojado asintió, levanto sus piernas para descansar en los hombros del otro, quedando expuesto totalmente para el en una indicación que deseaba el continuara-Boruto, voy a moverte-le advirtió a lo que este asentía repetidamente, los movimientos volvieron a ocurrir, las estocadas pronto recuperaron la misma intensidad de antes, en cosa de instantes la cama comenzó a rechinar, 

-Ohhh......Mitsuki-los llamados por su amigo no podían detenerse, había perdido la cuenta, la voluntad de resistirse, solo podía dejarse complacer, recibiendo con gusto cada estocada y estando ansioso de recibir más, dejándose ahogar en aquel placentero momento y meciendo sus caderas en busca de más-Ahhh.....¡¡ahhh detente!!-gritos eróticos y de placer escapaban de su garganta, su próstata estaba siendo estimulada, descargas placenteras recorrían todo su cuerpo con una mayor intensidad que antes y con ello sentía que perdía el control de su organismo.

-No puedo......Boruto-gimoteaba Mitsuki mientras alzaba más la cadera del otro, empujando sus caderas para clavarse más fuerte en ese cálido interior, presionando una y otra vez el punto que hacía a su sol retorcerse.

-E-Espera-suplico apretó sus dientes, sus caderas fueron sujetados y entonces la verga de Mitsuki se clavó más profundo en el-¡¡Nooo!!-grito orinándose sobre su propio abdomen, sintiendo como las estocadas en lugar de detenerse aumentaban, haciéndole imposible poder contenerse y cerrando sus ojos sintiendo su rostro ardiéndole por lo que había hecho ante los ojos del otro.

-Boruto-escuchar su nombre le hizo fijarse en la expresión agitada del peli azul-Se siente bien.....Boruto-su corazón latió acelerado por tales palabras, ser llamado de ese modo alteraba sus sentidos, un tono ronco y seductor, uno que reflejaba el placer del momento y entonces estiro sus brazos hacia él.

-Abrázame-como si fuera una orden el peli azul se inclinó hacia él, siendo atrapado por los brazos de este, apegando sus cuerpos aún más, frotando sus pieles mientras el placer de ambos crecía escuchando de cerca los sonidos de placer del contrario.

-Boruto.....otra vez-las palabras de Mitsuki advirtieron que se acercaba el final, una sustancia viscosa comenzaba a llenar su interior, sabía que ocurriría pero no le importo, se aferró más fuerte a él sintiendo que estaba cerca, sus piernas rodearon la cadera del mas pálido evitando que se alejara y entonces no pudo contenerlo más.

-¡Dentro!, ¡Hazlo dentro de mí!-grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, una última estocada fue lo necesario para provocar que encorvara su espalda alcanzando el orgasmo más fuerte de ese día, su primer chorro alcanzo su rostro, el segundo su pecho y el resto en su cuerpo mojado de orina, sus paredes anales se cerraron con fuerza, succionaban el pene de su compañero llevándolo al límite y exigiéndole entregarle su semilla masculina.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!-un gruñido placentero escapo de los labios de Mitsuki sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de tensión y posterior liberación, expulsando su semen sin control alguno en el interior de su sol que ante la sensación saco su lengua, se mantuvieron aferrados uno al otro, dejando que el placentero éxtasis envolviera sus cuerpos que luchaban por regular sus agitadas respiraciones, poco a poco ambos iban normalizándose, cayendo en la cama aunque el peli azul no aplicaba todo su peso sobre el otro.

-Ahhh.......esta dentro-susurro sonrojado mientras sentía esa viscosa sensación en sus entrañas, recorriéndolo y generando un sentimiento de satisfacción mientras cerraba sus ojos ante tal momento.

-¿Boruto?-murmuro Mitsuki notando como este se veía complacido, sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin hacer ningún movimiento, apreciando aquella expresión en su sol hasta que este abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

-Esto es algo que solo puedes hacer conmigo, ¿te quedo claro ttebasa?-gruño apuntándole con su dedo de modo amenazador a lo cual este asintió-Bien, ahora abrázame-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el con una sonrisa.

-¿No debo sacarlo?-cuestiono mientras se apegaba al rubio el cual paso su pierna sobre su cadera para aferrarlo más a su cuerpo.

-Más tarde cuando nos bañemos juntos-bufo mientras cerraba sus ojos queriendo disfrutar la sensación de sus pieles en contacto por más tiempo-Oh si, una cosa más-añadió haciendo que este lo mirara.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono mientras notaba las manos de este sujetar su rostro, le sonrió de un modo atrevido y lo siguiente fue que sus labios fueron atrapados por los del contrario en una suave caricia, 5 segundos que aun así fueron bastante disfrutables para Boruto al haber comprobado algo.

-Eso es algo que también solo puedes hacer conmigo ttebasa-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de modo coqueto, el peli azul toco sus labios suavemente, sintiendo que de entre todas las cosas aquello había sido lo más especial.

-Entiendo-susurro mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos-¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?-pregunto tocando la frente con la de su sol sintiendo como el rostro de este ardía.

-Todas las veces que quieras ttebasa-sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo esa suave caricia en sus labios, mientras ambos disfrutaban aquel tacto y exploraban sus cuerpos una idea pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki, una que realmente no le disgustaba y sabía que podía disfrutar en el proceso, a final de cuentas.

Tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle aun

********

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Uzumaki

-¡No están!, ¡no están!, ¡no están!-

Los gritos desesperados del séptimo Hokage que había pasado a su hogar resonaban en la calle, tras haber dado vuelta todo su estudio y habitación únicamente le quedo bajar las escaleras para ir con su esposa

-¿Alguna ha entrado a mi estudio?-pregunto agitado y con sudor frio cayendo por su espalda.

-No que yo sepa-murmuro la mayor mientras la pequeña Himawari negó con su cabeza dejando solo un culpable en su cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Boruto?-pregunto enseguida y sintiendo su pierna temblarle de la impaciencia.

-Paso la noche en casa de su amigo Mitsuki-respondió y sin esperar más salió corriendo por la puerta.

Mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro no dejaba de sentir miedo al igual que rabia, sabía bien que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, que había sido una fase de su vida y......la verdad agradecía que sus consoladores no estuvieran escondidos en el mismo lugar que las revistas, pensando la discusión que tendría con su hijo, las explicaciones, el posible soborno que tendría que darle y que temía en su billetera llego al departamento, se quedó golpeando unos momentos, entre más minutos pasaban comenzó a tener miedo de que se las mostrara a sus amigos, decidió darse la vuelta por el edificio, escalo la pared para poder revisar por el ventanal y sintió que le daría un infarto.

Las revistas estaban abiertas y desparramadas en el suelo, las ropas de ambos jóvenes lo estaban también, su primogénito se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo dándole una fuerte chupada a su mejor amigo, haciendo fuertes ruidos y expresiones faciales de que eso le gustaba mientras Mitsuki gemía sonrojado separando más sus piernas.

-¿B-Boruto?-gimoteo sintiendo que le daría un infarto la escena frente a él, más cuando Mitsuki sujeto la cabeza de su hijo haciendo que se tragara toda su verga, soltando un fuerte gemido en señal de su orgasmo, un líquido blanco escapaba de la comisura de sus labios y al sacarla de su boca unos chorros mancharon su rostro.

-Mmm no me avisaste-susurro el rubio mientras se relamía los labios con gusto, más aun al ver que el pene de su amante aún se encontraba erecto y lo froto suavemente contra su mejilla-Ven, quiero hacerlo así esta vez-gimoteo subiéndose a la cama y colocándose en cuatro patas meneando su trasero de un lado a otro para él.

-Tienes mucha energía Boruto-murmuro el mas pálido separando las nalgas de este, Naruto pudo ver la entrada dilatada de su hijo y más aún como algo blanco salía de este mientras Mitsuki apoyaba su pene en ese agujero.

-Aun quiero probar otras poses.....ahhh-gimió agudamente al ser penetrado y se aferró a una de las almohadas de la cama.

Naruto Uzumaki por más que hubiera vivido jamás se habría podido preparar para tal escenario, para tal momento y como padre que era, no tenía idea de que hacer en esos momentos, ¿era su culpa?, ¿era por mala compañía?, ¿era por estar creciendo?, todas esas preguntas y más estaban recorriendo su mente, sin embargo el problema más grande que tenía en esos momentos.

Era el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones


End file.
